


A Picnic

by beebeeate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebeeate/pseuds/beebeeate
Summary: The day had begun so well...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



The day had begun so well. They had wandered up from Bag End, armed with a generous picnic ( _over-generous_ , Thorin mock grumbled as he shouldered his pack).

The warm sun, shining brighter than any polished gold, had lit up the perfect spot: long grass dotted with blue hyacinths ( _fitting_ , Bilbo remarked).

The rain came from nowhere; skipping drizzle, it poured down like the Brandywine falling from the sky, taking them from sated and cosy as a nest to sodden in seconds.

Thorin grabbed his hand, dragged him, laughing, first further up the muddying path and then into a deep embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> In the language of flowers, blue hyacinths represent constancy and sincerity.


End file.
